Claymore Bride
by Emerald Sonata
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a Bride who carried a Claymore through the flames of chaos and battle, in search for her missing groom-to-be...Please don't tick her off...
1. Here Comes the Bride, with a Claymore

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 _ ***In the setting of the Faerun Universe in the reality of Dungeons and Dragons, by Wizards of the Coast***_

* * *

 **The Diaries of**  
 **~A Claymore Bride~**

* * *

Once upon a time, in an old forgotten world of Sword, Magic, and Demons

There was a **Bride** who would always wielded a **Claymore** in the flames of chaos and battle.

"…Darn it all. Where is that idiot! groom? If we keep the Cleric waiting, he'll cancel our wedding ceremony!"

…,…,…,…


	2. Western Bride?

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 _ ***In the setting of the Faerun Universe in the reality of Dungeons and Dragons, by Wizards of the Coast***_

* * *

 **The Diaries of**  
 **~A Claymore Bride~**

* * *

In a tavern dominated by shady monsters, criminals, vagabonds, and the darkest of dark—

—A certain **Bride** wielding a **Claymore** entered the doors with a beautiful drop kick.

"I'm looking for my groom-to-be. Could anyone tell me the whereabouts of the Demon King!?"

…,…,…,…,…,…Pardon this humble narrator…but say whaaaaaaa~aaaaaaaaat?


	3. Bride's Mexican Standoff

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 _ ***In the setting of the Faerun Universe in the reality of Dungeons and Dragons, by Wizards of the Coast***_

* * *

 **The Diaries of**  
 **~A Claymore Bride~**

* * *

The tavern dominated by shady monsters, vicious criminals, lowly vagabonds, and the darkest of dark—

—Was obliterated as if a god dropped a Meteor through its roof by accident.

The only soul left standing, was the **Bride** who wielded a **Claymore** in the fires of chaos and battle.

"…Marriage is a serious business, and it's worse when the groom-to-be doesn't show up at the altar… How dare those fiends laugh at this bride's sensitive dilemma and labeling her as stupid…"

…,…,…


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 14px; padding: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans;"Testing Testing/p  
p style="text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 14px; padding: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans;"Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aenean vel elit eros. Ut efficitur velit sed libero blandit, ac laoreet dolor faucibus. Donec blandit suscipit leo, vitae dapibus mauris malesuada nec. Morbi ut magna eget dui congue blandit. Donec semper leo sed neque finibus, sed imperdiet elit pretium. Morbi iaculis nibh eu diam posuere, eu porttitor quam sagittis. Nullam vitae lobortis leo. Nunc cursus dui ut congue varius. Phasellus nec molestie neque. Aenean cursus mauris at sem facilisis suscipit. Vestibulum porttitor semper venenatis./p  
p style="text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 14px; padding: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans;"Morbi iaculis sodales finibus. Nam nec porta risus. Sed id vestibulum massa, a tristique lorem. Duis nec interdum ante, at hendrerit nisi. Nulla volutpat maximus lacus, et elementum ex pulvinar vitae. Proin accumsan fermentum sagittis. Fusce nec nunc sit amet augue pharetra tincidunt. Nulla ut risus maximus magna varius mollis tristique semper sem. Nunc sapien magna, egestas eu vestibulum condimentum, vehicula id nulla. Integer tincidunt consequat convallis. Praesent vestibulum elementum faucibus. In pharetra metus at dui hendrerit, non convallis nisl porttitor. Suspendisse consectetur dignissim dolor id volutpat. Cras vestibulum, nunc vel placerat scelerisque, nisl purus vulputate purus, vitae fringilla tellus nunc at libero. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Fusce sed nibh ante./p  
p style="text-align: justify; font-size: 11px; line-height: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 14px; padding: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans;"Maecenas dapibus sagittis metus, iaculis pharetra ex auctor vitae. Aliquam dictum vulputate dolor vel placerat. Sed vitae est hendrerit lacus interdum tempor et sed lacus. Nam ut eros nulla. Suspendisse potenti. Integer consequat ex in molestie eleifend. Suspendisse vulputate diam at erat convallis cursus. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Etiam congue erat quam. Sed eget ipsum neque. Sed sed semper arcu, rhoncus maximus odio. Cras ullamcorper erat nec neque ornare, quis dignissim dui vulputate./p 


End file.
